User talk:2009IW4
DON'T message me about the XM25's scope. I'll delete all posts pertaining to it. Advising Posters to License Their Images Please PROPERLY license all future images that you upload to the wiki. Any image found not to posses a PROPER image license can/will be deleted. If you have any questions please contact me on my Talkpage and I'll be glad to help. [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 02:52, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: April 11 First off it was opinionated and second you have no evidence to back up the claim that the ACR is the most accurate weapon in Call of Duty. Dr. Feelgood 05:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Because... Because this as a wiki, not a place where you put wishes, fan-made stuff or anything that like that on mainspace articles. Joseph Tan l talk l l l 07:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Zombie Fanon Wiki Hey, figured I should give you the link to a favorite wiki of mine. JWW and I are on here a lot. What is this I don't even... You seem to be prejudging; remember that we know barely ''anything about the plot and gameplay featured. Who knows, maybe the AC-130 is just a placeholder? Oh, and the XM25 doesn't have the same scope as Scavenger does, it's the other way around. ;) 00:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/laf3M.png Not the same scope.... 00:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) They look nothing like each other besides having a shiny circle on the front. 00:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) BLASPHEMY I hre by proclaim your preachings blasphemous and offensive to the church of MW3. 00:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) 02:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC)}} Oi! You have to be above 13 years old to create an account. You, mister, have declared to be 10 years old, showing that you lied on the signup form, and that is unacceptable. Thats subject for a ban. Ask Flutter for more info.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 17:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat ban Forgot that part, you're also unbanned from chat now. And it's fine, just remember that trolling really won't get you anywhere, and neither will evading a ban. 22:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) 03:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC)}} :You'll get it now, don't worry. 15:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) 06:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC)}} RE: I noticed, and your sig needs to be at most 30px tall, yours is around 100px. Please change it. 06:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Anime Good sir, I am offended on the most deep humanitarian level that you would dare say you don't like anime, especially when you end the sentence with an exclamation point. Azygously yours, -- 04:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :^What he said. Just for that, I am going to put it on your talk page LIKE A BAWS. Carbonite 0 04:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fix the Chat lag please? Nothing CoD4 or any Admin/'Crat/Chat mod do about it. 00:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, we're not techies working for Wikia, sorry :P 00:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ROBLOX??? You play Roblox?? If you do, add meh. :D Its my website on my wikia page. Pwnz0r102 09:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I love you. <3 |btAXT3xo9oM| -- Guitar t-boneTalk! 06:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) AK-47 page AK-47#Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_3 This should be it - Crazy sam10Talk 22:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) So bro... HOW'S ABOUT THAT XM25 SCOPE, EH? Obeseman 09:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Seasons Greetings That40sGuyTalk 12:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS Hey, IW4, sir, JSolars here speaking. Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Would give you my MW3 X MLP fic, but it's not done yet. So, I leave you with this delicious cookie and a CAR-15. -JSolars ' ' Test -- ''2009IW4'' Let's chat 10:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC)2009IW4 00:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC)}}